User talk:Oscuritaforze
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Release date page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HeroGaming (talk) 22:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Query Hey this is not meant to be a normal wiki. There is allready an official wiki and a fan wiki. This is a review wiki for me and some other editors I will be working with.HeroGaming (talk) 19:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) No this is just a newsource wiki. It is not the cannon wiki. The cannon wiki is ran by curse an is the official wiki. just search starbound curse wiki.HeroGaming (talk) 20:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Fixed! Thanks for the heads up.HeroGaming (talk) 05:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC) There is no con. There is no con. You can see a comment by someone else telling him it is hard to read with the slander and him saying he can remove it. It is still on the forum. Yes he edited it out. No there is no way to pull up what he said. I had already checked into it. I even tried the way back machine and it hadn't documented the page. That was not the only thread. The other threads were removed as a whole because they were nothing but witch hunting. The only thread that was left was the one that also asked for help on his wiki. I find it hard to belive anyone who does any investigating could not find the comment about slander and go "oh yea he has removed stuff." There is no con. It is plain as day to anyone looking. There are comments supporting what I have said in the thread I have linked. If I was wrong about the amount of comments removed than I am confused about the threads. There was more than one thread. Any who wikia is a bad company that makes bad decisions. I apologized on the terraria wikia because I thought I was mistaken and maybe there was no curse involvement. I was wrong to apologize then. When I left the wiki had rank 1 in google and 200 pages above the curse wiki, Now it has hundreds less. The front page was almost never updated and the site was left to dwindel. I don't know how it got so bad but I can only imagine it was intentional to some degree. Who knows, maybe I am wrong but curse admins showing up to defend admins they have a freindly relationship with is not mistakable. I apologized to be gratious in defeat. Maybe not everyone was working with curse but some had to be. Curse staff just doesn't happen to be in contact with some admins on the wiki by chance. I'm not stupid but I sure do think that anyone who thinks curse staff just happened to be friends with those guys and help defend them out of the goodness of their heart is stupid. It is silly to think that curse didn't have anyone trying to help them get the wikia out of rank 1. The site has made them millions. Don't belive me just got to an advetising calculator and do the math. You have to be silly to think Dak didn't edit slander out of his posts and delete evidance. There is comments from other users supporting the claim. If you think I'm a con you haven't done any investigation. Wikia didn't talk about any of that though. They didn't care. That was not why they wanted to combine the wikis. They wanted just an information based wiki on the starbound url and it didn't matter what the evidance was. Okay fine. That is their own choice. It is a bad business decision and I think they are incredibly riduclous for giving a troll the starbound wiki ulr just becuase that's what they wanted but whatever. They approached us becuase that's what they wanted and that's what they were gonna get regaurdless of information. I didn't want the merger so I get booted. Like I said... I have no power in wikias decisions. They wanted info based wiki on that url. It is up to them. That is all that mattered here. If you go look at the terraria situation you cannot deny that curse staff was involved with some of the admins. If you look at the thread you cannot deny dak started a witchhunt and removed eveidance. In both situations wikia had a good business reason not to side with me. On the terraria side of things I was a very bad head admin and did not listen to others in any capacity. They wanted new leadership that didn't tell people to go fuck off on their talk pages. I understand my mistake and realised I needed to improve as a leader. On the SB wiki they wanted to combine them for power in rankings and give the text based wiki with more active users the main domain. I agree and disagree with this. From a money making point in the short term this is a good decision but long term they should have seen how it turend out and maybe it would have been a great new user experiance. I lost both of these for very different reasons. One becuase I was a child, and the other becuase my goals were not in line with what wikia wanted for the main url reguardless of Daks behavior or the roots of his wiki.HeroGaming (talk) 17:06, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Seeing you are bringing this up once again, and talking about me (w:c:terraria:User:Happypal), I'll have to clear up yet again that I am NOT affiliated with curse. I am an admin of 4 wikis here on wikia, all of which have more than 1000 pages. I even abandoned a Curse wiki in favor of a Wikia one. You are really being terribly paranoid that about things that can actually be perfectly well explained by your own incompetence. You claim "When I left the wiki had rank 1 in google and 200 pages above the curse wiki" but that is a blatant lie, and you know it. Your wiki had been overtaken by the curse one in terms of Google rankings long before you actually left it. :The only reason Curse staff ever got involved in the first place, is when *you* blatantly copy pasted their content onto the wikia terraria wiki. Heck, your copy paste job was so bad, you later had to clean up the internal links pointing to the wrong wiki. Seriously, what did you think was going to happen? :YOU are the only one who actually ever brings up Curse, Google ratings, or money. No-one else every brings these up. The only reason you actually cared about the Terraria wiki is that it was bringing you traffic to your personal Youtube videos, which you could monetize. You were exploiting the wiki for your own personal gain, and I thought it was wrong. Then, you started banning people which were just in disagreement with you was against Wikia's philosophy, and that is when I brought it up with staff, and why I decided to get involved. :When I saw you were planning to do the same thing with Starbound, it made me sick. I've been following the situation, and I must say that I am absolutely thrilled that Wikia decided to give the URL to the other wikia wiki instead. :You said: "I will not be working with wikia again". I say good riddance. It was about damn time. I hope we never see you again. happypal (talk • ) 10:07, December 11, 2013 (UTC)